The Story of Carmen King
by DegenerationXchick
Summary: A murder brings up the past of 3 WWE superstars and turns their already difficult lives upside down. Starring Triple H, John Cena, Randy Orton, OC and others. Read and Review please!
1. What's Going On?

_The Story of Carmen King_

**Summary:** A murder brings up the past of 3 WWE superstars and turns their already difficult lives, upside down.

It was a Tuesday night as Triple H was seated in the conference room inside the Atlantic City Boardwalk Hall in New Jersey. His wife Stephanie McMahon was seated next to him shifting in her chair trying to get comfortable, being that she was exactly nine months pregnant it was hard for her to get a comfortable seating position nowadays. She finally gave up and went back to looking at the sheets laid out in front of her.

Sitting around the table were Triple H's in-laws, Stephanie's father Vince McMahon and his other in-law Shane McMahon. The Raw creative team were also seated with them, they were all discussing the plans for tomorrow nights Raw. Just as they were about to discuss the Degeneration-X angle, a light knock came at the door.

"Come in." Said Shane, his brown eyes focused on his own set of sheets. The door opened and two buff policemen walked in, everyone looked up at the pair.

"Excuse me we're looking for Paul Levesque?" The first cop said, his skin was very bronzy and his short black hair was slicked back. He could easily be mistaken for Dave Bautista.

A confused triple h raised his hand, "Uh, I'm him."

"Sir we're gonna need you to come with us." The second one said, he was of African-descent with long dread locks.

"Why?"

"There will be time for questions later, right now we need you to come with us."

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked nervously as she set a hand on her stomach.

"Please Mr. Levesque, come with us." The first cop said.

"Not until you tell us what the hell you want with him." Vince spoke up, he seemed upset that his meeting was being interrupted, that's the one thing he hated. Being interrupted.

"Sir please calm down." The black cop said as Triple H got to his feet.

"Why the hell do you want him." Asked vince again.

"We just need to bring him down for questioning."

"Questioning...for what?" Shane spoke up. Curious at the forming situation.

"On a murder now please come with us." The first cop said, beginning to lose his patience he gently grabbed Paul by the elbow and left. The room fell silent as the second cop left and closed the door.

Later at a hotel not too far away Randy Orton was laying on the bed next to his current girlfriend Trish Stratus. They were on their king-sized bed watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, as the love scene began to start, trish looked up at randy who was laying back on the bed.

"Does that give you any ideas?" She asked watching as his blue eyes looked down at her, he smirked.

"Maybe." Trish smiled as she sat up and straddled him, the two began to kissed passionately. As randy began to pull off her tank top, a knock came at the door. Randy groaned. "Damn it."

Trish quickly got off him and randy jumped off the bed and went to answer the door, he was met by two policemen, they both were tan like him, but skinny.

"Excuse me sir, are you Randy Orton?" The first cop said.

"Yeah, who's asking?" He answered in his arrogant tone.

"We need you to come down to the station with us for questioning." The second one said.

"Questioning? About what?" The Legend Killer was becoming confused at the situation.

"You'll find out soon enough, please come with us." Randy swallowed hard, they seemed very serious. As he went over to the bed to put on his sweatshirt, he began to think about what he had done over the past week, had he hurt somebody? No, he was busy the entire week.

After saying his good-byes to Trish he left with the cops downstairs and out of the hotel. As the three men stopped in front of a police car, the cop who had first spoke to him opened the door to the backseat. And sitting inside were two people he did not want to see.

Scrunched up together with their heads down were John Cena and Triple H.

**Please read and review and tell me what ya'll think. I know it's short, that's why they call it an introduction.**


	2. Interrogation

_Chapter 2_

"Get in." The office said. Randy slowly eased himself next to his former friend John. Cena scooted over, his head still down as the door was closed. The policemen got in the front and drove off, randy decided to ask what was going on.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"They said they wanted to bring me in for questioning about something." Cena replied, from his tone he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to him, but randy continued on.

"About what?"

"The hell if I know." Cena said becoming annoyed with the young superstar.

"They wanna question us about some murder that happened." Triple H finally said. He had been quiet throughout the whole trip, wondering how he fit into the situation.

"A murder? I didn't kill anybody, I ain't got nothing to do with this shit. These fools interrupted me when I was about to get some from Trish." Randy said as he sat back.

"Shit, they interrupted me when I _was_ getting some from Ashley." John spoke up. "And how the fuck do I fit into some murder, I don't even know anybody that got killed."

"Me either." Hunter said as he looked out the window.

"Neither do I." Randy said as he lowered his head.

"Hey will you guys shut up back there, there will be plenty of time to talk when we get to the station." The first cop, who was driving, said.

"Asshole." The three superstars murmured in union.

10 minutes had gone by when the police car pulled up to the station, after letting the three guys out and leading them inside, they waited in a deserted area of the building. After waiting for about 15 minutes, a man dressed in a business suit holding a small notebook and a pen walked up to them.

"Good evening gentleman." He said in what sounded like a British accent. The three men kept silent. "My name is Detective Bennett, I suppose you know why you're here?"

"Questioning." The three said in union once again.

"Exactly. Now I will be talking to you individually in the interrogation room down the hall, after that you can leave." He explained. "Now Mr. Levesque, since you were the first to be picked up, you'll come with me." No questions asked, Paul rose up and followed the british man down the hall, the two cops stayed to keep an eye on Randy and John, who were now sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"Have a seat." Bennett said, paul did as told and sat in the lonely chair on one side of the small desk, the mysterious man sat in the other chair. "So Mr. Levesque, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"I figured, um, did the police happen to tell you about what you were being questioned for?"

"...about a murder...but I don't know anybody that got killed..."

"Does the name Carmen King ring a bell?" Triple H lost his breath as her name was said. The name he never thought he'd hear again, and never wanted to. "Levesque?"

"...yes." He said quietly. "What happened to her?"

"She was beaten to death." Paul lowered his head trying his hardest to fight back tears. "I'm guessing you knew her well?" He nodded. "How do you know Ms. King?"

"College girlfriend."

"How long?"

"5 years." Detective Bennett wrote down what he just found out, he looked at paul.

"Mr. Levesque can you tell me where you were last week?"

"Um, I was down in the Boston area. I had gotten a call from someone who said they wanted to meet with me."

"I see." He wrote that particular piece of information down on a separate sheet. "Look, I can see you're really not in the mood to talk, so that will be all, thank you. Oh and please tell Mr. Cena I would like to see him next." Paul quickly rose from his seat and left the room, he needed air.

As he walked back down the hall, he sat in between John and Randy. They were staring at him as he bent down wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dude what's wrong?" John asked, concerned.

"He wants to see you." A now nervous John Cena rose up and headed down the hall, silently wondering what could have been so horrible that it brung the Cerebral Assassin to tears?

"Hello John Cena." Detective Bennett greeted.

"Hey what's up?" John sat as he sat down.

"Nothing much. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm in a police station, about to be questioned on some murder that I know nothin about. Of course I'm gonna be fucking nervous."

"Well, let's just start, shall we?" Bennett said understanding the man was in no mood to chit-chat. "Uh, do you happen to know a Ms. Carmen King?"

John swallowed hard.

Meanwhile Randy was sitting next to hunter wanting to find out why he was so upset.

"Please hunter tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone Orton, you don't wanna know."

"Look, I know every since college we haven't been the best of friends. But you can still talk to me."

Hunter took a deep breath as he wiped his eyes again, "...you remember what happened in college a while back?"

"Between you, me and cena?" Hunter only nodded. "Yeah."

"You remember _her_?" He said.

Randy sighed as he sat back, "Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think about her almost every night."

"Me too."

"But what does this have to do with our conversation?"

Hunter paused before he built up the guts to tell him. "She's dead."

Randy snapped his head towards hunter. "What" Just at that second john walked up to them, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"He wants to see you Randy."

**Thank you to Phaorah and Fidelitas for your reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**


	3. Accusations

_Chapter 3_

It had been two weeks and Triple H, John Cena and Randy Orton were still feeling the effects of their interrogation. And as much as they wanted to talk to each other about the situation they had now become apart of, they couldn't bring themselves to relive those memories of... _her._

But they would have to soon enough.

It was another slow and calm day as Hunter was in his locker room with his wife Stephanie. He had just had a match and was unwrapping the tape from his knees, stephanie was staring at him intently. He had been acting weird every since the thing with the police, the fact that it had to do with a murder scared her to the point where she was afraid to bring the subject up. But she felt like she needed to know what was going on, after all, she was his wife.

"Paul, baby." She said. Paul's eyes were still focused on unwrapping the tape.

"Yeah, honey."

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, but what happened in New Jersey?"

"...I just knew somebody that got killed...that's all." Hunter replied as if he was ending the conversation. But steph pushed for a better answer.

"Who was it?"

"...I don't remember." He lied. After he finished unwrapping himself, he slipped on some pants and got his stuff packed up. Without anymore words said they left to the parking lot so they could go back to the hotel.

"Baby, I know something happened a couple of weeks ago. You can tell me, you can talk to me and we'll work it out." Stephanie wasn't understanding why hunter was refusing to talk to her, she was his wife, he could tell her anything.

"I know Steph, but this is just something I can't..." As Hunter and her walked out into the lot, they were met by the same two policemen from New Jersey. Behind them was a police car, its lights shining brightly. And in the backseat were John and Randy staring at him with frightened looks.

"Good evening again gentlemen." Detective Bennett greeted with a smile. The three men had all walked into the interrogation room where they found bennett sitting atop of the desk awaiting their arrival.

"What do you want now?" Randy asked crossing his arms over his chest, john and hunter did the same.

"It has come to my attention that ironically you three were in Boston almost a month ago, correct?"

"Yeah I was there." John said leaning back against the wall.

"Me too." Said randy.

"Same here." Said hunter.

"Well coincidently Carmen was murdered in Boston. Now here's where it gets weird, all three of you happened to be in Boston the same week."

"So." Randy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"...Carmen was killed that same week."

"Wait, hold the fuck up, are you tryin to suspect that we killed carmen." Cena said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm only tellin you what I took notes on."

"Well ya notes are fucked up." Cena replied.

"Calm down, John." Hunter said.

Cena turned to him, "Don't tell me to fuckin calm down. This son ova bitch is accusing me of killin somebody and you want me to calm down?"

"I'm not accusing you...but unfortunately Howard Ellis is."

"Who in the hell is Howard Ellis?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"He's the lawyer for the King family." Bennett hopped off the desk to face all three men, he sighed deeply. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but enlight of this and other evidence. Mr. Ellis and the King family have reason to accuse you of murdering their daughter Carmen King."

All three men's eyes widened in shock.

"You shittin me...please tell me you're shittin me." Hunter said, his jaw wide opened.

"No, I'm not "shittin" you. A date is being set to begin the trial, as of right now you three are the prime suspects in this case." Bennett explained.

"I don't believe this shit." Cena responded running a hand through his hair.

"You guys need to get a defense attorney, and if you don't mind...I would like to fill that position." Randy, John and Hunter turned to him.

"You serious?" Randy asked. Bennett nodded.

"I wanna help you guys."

"Give us one reason why we should trust you to defend us?" Hunter asked while cena and orton nodded.

Detective Bennett shoved his hands in his pockets, a smirk spread over his face as he stared at them individually. "I'm the only one you got." The three looked at each other.

What other choice did they have?

Later that night after talking with Bennett some more, Randy, Cena and Hunter were dropped off at their hotel. They stood outside to rethink everything that just occurred.

"I can't believe this." Hunter said, breaking the strange silence.

"What are we gonna do?" Randy asked.

"We do what we gotta do. Do this shit and pray that we come out innocent, cause I know I didn't kill Angel." Cena stated. The two turned to him.

"Angel?" Randy questioned.

"That was my nickname for her, I would always tell her she looked like angel." He explained with a sigh. John quietly said his next sentence. "She would always call me Dimplez."

"I would always call her Smiley." Randy said grinning at the thought of her gorgeous smile. "She called me Smirkey."

"I'd call her Sparkle." Hunter replied. "She would call me Daddy." All three men stared at each other for a moment, before they shared a laugh, for the first time in years.

"Listen, ya'll wanna stay up in my room tonight?" John asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, we obviously got a lot to talk about." Randy said.

"Plus we're gonna be spending all this time together, why not start now?" Hunter explained. The three smiled and headed inside for the night.

A week had past since the shocking news about Carmen King. Randy was in his hotel room watching t.v., Trish had gone to get their mail. It seemed that the two weren't getting along every since New Jersey, trish would always complain that they don't spend enough time together, but randy paid no attention to it. He could care less about her complaints, he was a busy man, what could he do? He snapped out of his thoughts as Trish closed the door, her brown eyes focused on the envelopes in her hand.

"Anything for me?" Randy asked. Trish walked over and tossed two envelopes in his lap before heading to the bathroom. "Thanks honey." She slammed the door shut. Randy looked at the first piece of mail, his credit card bill, he would deal with that later. He then looked at the other, he opened it up and read the paper, it said:

_Dear Mr. Orton,_

_Good afternoon, my name is Mr. Howard Ellis. I am the attorney for the King family, recently you were told about the tragic death of their daughter Carmen King from Detective Bennett, who I have found out is also your new defense attorney. Along with some evidence that we found we understand that you and two other gentlemen had a close relationship with Ms. King a few years ago, which is the reason why you three are now the prime suspects in this murder trial. Which brings me to the point._

_A date has been set to begin trial, on the 28th of this month. And incase your not smart enough to understand, that's a week and a half. We would like for you to talk with your "defense attorney" about all the details you'll need for this case. Judge Harris would like for everyone to dress appropriately, you may bring your family and friends to the courthouse–you'll find that information out from Bennett–If you have any witnesses or people you would like to testify on your behalf, bring them as well. Keep in mind that there will be tons of media at the courthouse._

_Sincerely, Howard Ellis_

_P.S. Don't drop the soap in prison._

"Motherfucker." Randy growled, the phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello."

"Did you get a letter from that Ellis bitch?" Cena replied, he seemed pissed off.

"Yeah just finished readin it." Randy crumbled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Did you read what he said?"

"Don't drop the soap in prison." Randy replied. "Bastard."

"You wanna go out and get something to eat with Hunter?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Randy hung up and slipped on his jacket. He headed out just as Trish was getting out the shower.

"Randy?" She called, no answer. She opened the bathroom door to find no sign of the Legend Killer. She did however find a crumbled piece of paper behind the couch. "Can't even pick up after himself." She carelessly opened it up and read it, her face turning from boredom to shock in mere seconds.

"Oh you got a lot of explaining to do when you get home Orton." Trish said angrily.


	4. The Trail Begins

_Chapter 4_

Time was approaching rapidly. It was the 25th and things were hectic in the Raw locker rooms, everyone was buzzing about the trial, much to the displeasure of Randy, John and Hunter. The last thing they needed was for the whole locker room to shut them out. Detective Bennett and the boys began to prepare; calling people to testify, getting evidence, buying suits, getting paperwork and still managing to do promotions and wrestle, it diffidently took a toll on the three of them.

"Ok you guys." Bennett said. The four were in Hunter's hotel room finishing up the last of their tasks before Saturday. "I think we're finally done. Let's just hope all this works."

"It should, we didn't do anything." Randy said.. He was laid out on the couch watching t.v.

"You know that and I know that, but the Plaintiff's don't and we have to prove it to them."

"I can't believe this is happening." Hunter said. He was standing in front of the window looking out into the city.

"It'll all be over soon you guys, just stay positive. Be strong."

"Easy for you to say, you not a prime suspect in a murder trial." Cena spoke up as he took the headphones off his ears. Bennett began to pack up.

"I'll see you guys Saturday, I'll be at the airport by 9am, goodbye." In an instant he was gone.

"I can't do this." John said as he fell back on the bed.

"Yes you can john. Like Bennett said, stay positive." Randy replied.

"I'll try." Randy turned to Hunter who was still staring out the window.

"What's the matter Hunt, you been quiet all week."

Hunter shrugged, "Just thinking, that's all."

"...about her again?" Cena asked, triple h could only nod. John and Randy stood next to him by the window. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed. "...Just the fact that she's...gone. She's not here anymore, her smile, her eyes, her glow, her charm, personality, everything, it's just gone."

"I know, it's finally sunk into me too." Randy said as he lowered his head. "I just wish I could've seen her one last time."

"Me too." John agreed.

"Me three." Hunter said. It was a moment of silence before Hunter walked away from the window and into the middle of the room. "But, we can't. Carmen's gone and we have to accept it. The only thing we can do is go to the courthouse on Saturday and prove our innocence."

"You're right." Cena said.

"So let's do this then." Hunter said, the three of them banged fist. "Now let's get packing, we gotta plane to catch."

"Did Bennett say who was gonna be the first to testify?"

"I am." Triple H stated.

It was a terribly hot day in Boston that Saturday. Hunter, Randy and John were seated in there private limo looking at the group of media that had gathered in front of the courthouse.

"We're gonna have to go in sometime." Bennett said. They had been seated inside the car for the past 6 minutes. The three took a deep breath before Randy—who was seated at the end— opened the door and stepped out. No sooner did his foot hit the ground that the cameras began flashing, as the other two got out they quickly headed up the steps, the reporters somewhat blocking there way.

"There will be plenty of time to ask questions later. Right now we're going inside and we'll take questions afterwards, good day." Bennett stated before he followed the boys inside.

Inside the courthouse it was beautiful; marble floors, the benches and everything else was made out of mahogany wood. The windows up above were open considering the weather and gave a great view of the sky. As they looked around the courtroom they saw a lot of people were already seated, staring at them. They ignored them and headed over to the front so they could take their seats at the desk. 5 minutes later the courtroom was full of people, including a lot of the WWE superstars.

The room was silent for a moment or two before the entrance doors opened, everyone turned their attention to the aisle where Howard Ellis was walking confidently carrying his leather brown suitcase wearing the finest designer suit. But what the three men couldn't keep their eyes off of was the two people walking behind him, Nicole and Robert King.

The judge walked into the courtroom as the bailiff stood in front of the everyone. "Please rise." they did so. "The honorable Judge Harris presiding. You may be seated."

Judge Harris looked over his papers for a moment before looking up at the courtroom. "The King family vs. Paul Levesque, John Cena and Randy Orton in the murder of Carmen King will now come to order." He banged his gavel startling the three, they gave each other worried glances as the trial began.

**Sorry for the delay, school just started for me. The real story begins in the next chapter, starting off with how Hunter met Carmen.**


	5. How Hunter met Carmen

_Chapter 5_

No more than 10 minutes later Triple H found himself facing the courtroom on the witness stand. He stared at Nicole and Robert who were glaring at him as Bennett walked towards him, he smiled letting Hunter know everything was going to be fine. But he didn't believe him, his eyes were focused on the woman sitting in the front row next to her father and brother that he knew all to well, his wife Stephanie.

"Will you please state your name for the courtroom." Bennett asked.

"Paul Levesque." He replied, his voice noticeably shaky.

"Now let's start off easy...you knew Carmen King, did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"How long have you known her?"

"5 years."

"And how did you know Ms. King?"

Paul took a deep breath as his eyes focused on steph's. "She was my college girlfriend." He turned to the jury who were staring at him intently, some taking notes on what he said.

"Will you please tell the courtroom, how you met Ms. King." Bennett asked as he sat on the defense table.

Hunter swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked down in his lap. "...Well...it was my first day at Springfield College. My friend was showing me around since he had been going there for almost a year..."

_5 years earlier_

"_I'm tellin you man you're gonna love this place." Derrick explained to his friend Paul Levesque. "It's got the greatest parties and hot ass girls, you can't find a better combination." Paul laughed at his friend as they walked around the school, derrick showing him the ropes._

_Not too far away two women were standing under a tree just outside the school._

"_2 hours since I got here and I haven't seen one fine ass guy." Carmen King stated as she set her white Gucci sunglasses over her head._

"_Girl relax, it's the first day. Maybe by the end of the day you'll find somebody." Her friend Kate reassured._

"_I hope." Carmen said as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, ignoring the nerds who were staring at her with interest._

"_Now over here is the dorm area, that's where all the hottest parties are. You're rooming with me so hopefully you got all your belongings in the building already." Derrick turned to Hunter, he nodded. "Good."_

"_Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Who is that?" Hunter asked as he looked at the woman leaning against the tree talking with her friend._

_Derrick smirked. "Oh her, that's Carmen King. She's the sexiest chick here on campus, she's been known to date 5 guys at one time."_

"_They don't have a problem with it?" Hunter asked shocked as they continued walking._

"_Paul, would you?" His friend asked. Hunter looked over at carmen, she was dressed in a jean short jumpsuit which hugged onto her every curve showing off her round bottom, black strappy heels and her long hair flowed in the breeze, her skin was a perfect tone of caramel and her lips were full and luscious._

"_Guess not."_

"_Kate, who in the hell is that?" Carmen asked, kate turned in the direction she was looking. "Oh the guy walking with Derrick? I think his name is paul, that's the new guy everyone's been talking about. The transfer student from Connecticut who's supposed to be on the football team."_

_Carmen looked over the freshman. Tall obviously, short blond hair held back in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt that showed off every single muscle, she just felt like running her hands over his chest and the jeans that he wore fit snug against him._

"_God has just answered my prayers." She said. She watched as he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. He winked at her as he and his friend passed her by. "Oh god, that's him. He's the one."_

"_Are you sure?" Kate asked looking at her best friend awkwardly._

"_Positive." The bell rung and the students began to head off into the school, Carmen sighed as her new crush turned the corner and disappeared. "Well come on Kate, let's head off for English." The two women went the opposite way, not realizing this wouldn't be the last time she would see Paul today._

"So that's when you first saw her?" Bennett asked.

"Yes."

"Did you meet her again that day?"

"Yes, later that night."

"Where?"

"There was this Cafe/Club on campus called "The Ghostbar", Derrick took me there for a little fun. Carmen was preforming there that night..."

_Later that Night_

"_Here it is, Ghostbar." Derrick announced. Hunter looked up at the building, the sign had the cartoon from Ghostbusters on it_ _with the words Ghostbar next to it in red neon lights. The two went inside, he looked around, it looked like a normal club, huge dance floor with tables in the middle surrounding the stage, and a bar not to far down._

"_So they transfer this into a café in the morning?"_

"_Yep, it's kinda two things for the price of one. Grab a seat for us, I'm gonna go get some drinks." With a nod, hunter walked away and found a spot right in the middle and up close to the stage. _

_Derrick returned a few minutes later with two Jack Daniels. "Oh you came on a great day, Paul."_

"_Why?"_

"_There's gonna be a performance tonight." He said rubbing his hands together eagerly, paul looked around. He saw multiple guys sitting all around fixing up their outfits, popping mints into their mouths, checking to see if their breath smelled or straightening up their hair_.

"_What's with the guys here, is there gonna be some hot stripper or something?" He watched as derrick turned to him, he took a sip of his drink before smirking at him._

"_Even better...you'll see."_ _A few more minutes later, the club was crowded, everyone sitting down awaiting for the performance to begin. The lights were dimmed and a voice came over the speakers next to the stage._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome and show some love to the one and only...Carmen King!" Paul's eyes widened in shock while everyone applauded, suddenly Beyonce's "Work it Out" song started to play. The curtains rose showing carmen in a short golden dress, her hair in curls and her make-up done to perfection, hunter just stared in awe as she began to sing._

_**How ya doin honey baby**_

_**You I don't ask for much, but**_

_**For a girl spending time alone can be pretty rough**_

_**But, I get a knock on my door**_

_**You know it's yours for sure**_

_**We can't wait for the bedroom, so we just hit the floor**_

_Man her voice was amazing, as she began to sing the chorus she walked down the steps of the stage into the rows of tables. It was then that Hunter locked eyes with her, he watched as she walked up to him and started dancin right in front of him._

_**So we're shakin back and forth now**_

_**Just keep it coming baby**_

_Carmen bent down so that her ass was right in his face, she stood back up and began swaying her hips. Hunter kept his gaze on her ass as she kept signing to him._

_**Treat my body like a guitar**_

_**You got to, you got to keep on strummin**_

_**But in the back of my mind**_

_**I wonder, is it gonna be the last time**_

_**Well if it ain't about lovin and you goin keep it comin**_

_**Well baby with me that's fine**_

_Hunter's breathing became heavy as he saw her put her legs either side of his hips. She sat on his lap, making sure to press her chest against his. He could feel himself becoming hard, but he maintained his composure._

_**So baby hold me, like you don't wanna let go**_

_**I'm feeling foxy, just for you workin it out on me**_

_Paul let his hands run up her thighs slowly, loving how soft and smooth her skin was, he moved them farther until they disappeared under her dress. Carmen arched her back until her shoulder blades were touching his knees, she then rose back up to face him, leaning closer to him. Hunter licked his lips at the fact that hers were mere inches from touching his._

_**Daddy you givin me a taste of your honey**_

_**I want the whole beehive**_

_**I'm gonna call you my sugar**_

_**Cause I (I), had the sweetest time**_

_She got off of his lap and walked back towards the stage, moving her hips sharply from side to side knowing she had the guys in the palm of her hands._

_**See you gotta work it out**_

_**See you gotta work it out**_

_**Brotha better work it out**_

****

_**I like it when the horn go**_

_**I like it when the horn go**_

_**I like it when the horn go**_

_**I like it when the horn go**_

****

_**Ha! Austin better work it out**_

_**Ha! Foxy better work it out**_

_**Ha! Ap3 better work it out**_

_**Ha! Ap3 better work it out**_

_The song faded out and at the same time the curtain was lowered until she was out of sight. The lights returned back to normal and everyone gave her a standing ovation. Derrick leaned over to paul who was still sitting there like a statue._

"_Man, Paul you was hella lucky tonight. She never sits on a guys lap, anyway did you like the show?"_

_Hunter let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Uh, yeah, yeah. It was great, real great." After the ovation, everyone left to go back to the dorms. Still thinking about the awesome performance by Carmen King._

_Especially Hunter._

"Thank you Mr. Levesque." Mr. Bennett said, returning to his seat.Paul took a deep breath as he headed back to his seat, Judge Harris announced that the trial would commence tomorrow at noon.

After talking with the media about what happened, Randy, John and Hunter left with Bennett back to the hotel.

**A/N: Fast update. I know, but I knew the last chapt was wack so I just decided to put up the next one. Throughout the present story of what's happening with the guys. I'm gonna be telling the story of what happened with Carmen John, Randy and Hunter. So the next chapt well tell about what went down the next day after the club performance.**


	6. Heated Interrogations

_**Note: This chapter does contain sexual content. Kinda longer than my other chapters, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. Degenerationxchick ; )**_

_Chapter 6_

_It was around noon the next day as Paul was seated alone reading over a football magazine. After last night he couldn't get his mind off Carmen for some reason. The way she looked at him, the way she touched him, how she sang to him as if he was the only guy in the club. Paul didn't know what it was, but he was anxious to see her again, he would get his wish._

"_Enjoy the performance?" He heard a female voice whisper in his ear, he looked over his shoulder and watched as carmen took a seat next to him._

"_Uh, yeah." He said somewhat surprised that he was actually talking to her. He set his magazine aside and turned to face her, she stuck her hand out._

"_I'm Carmen King." She introduced, he took her hand and kissed it._

"_Paul Levesque."_

"_Nice to meet you, Paul."_

"_Likewise." he said with a smile. "That was some mighty fine singing you did last night."_

"_Thank you, I've been singing every since I was 4."_

"_It shows. Were you a dancer too?"_

"_How did you know?" She smiled, he couldn't help but to smile back._

_Paul shrugged, "The lap dance you gave me pretty much gave it away." Carmen laughed._

"_Oh that was just extra, I don't normally sit on the guys laps when I'm performing. But when I saw you staring at me, I just decided to give you your money's worth."_

"_Well you did and I enjoyed it."_

"_I bet you did." He smirked at her._

"_Listen, I know we just met. But I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, later?"_

_Carmen took a moment to think it over. "Sure I would like that, how about at the Ghostbar tonight?"_

"_Okay, do you want me to pick you up from your dorm room?"_

"_Could you?" She put on her puppy dog eyes, he chuckled._

"_I would love too." Paul said in his deep voice. Carmen leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek much longer than needed._

"_8:30, room 314." she whispered to him, she got up, waved goodbye and walked away._

_Paul was dressed in jean shorts and a light blue shirt that night, his hair once again pulled back into a ponytail. He knocked on the door of room 314, he was rather nervous about their date tonight, he didn't wanna say anything stupid to her. Paul didn't know what it was, but he was having a stronger attraction to her each second, he was taken out of his thoughts when a woman answered the door._

"_Hello, can I help you?" The woman said. She was short with straight black hair, but with white skin._

"_Uh, is Carmen there?" The woman looked over her shoulder._

"_Carmen your date's here." Carmen appeared a second later, paul looked her over. Her hair was in soft curls, her make-up was just simple pink lip-gloss and pink eye shadow. She wore a black and pink dress with a swirl trim and flare skirt. Carmen stepped out of the room and closed the door._

"_Wow, you look great." He complimented._

"_Thank you, you look nice too." Paul held out his arm and she hooked hers around his, after helping her into his red Mercedes Benz the two headed off to the Ghostbar._

"So what happened at the club?" It was the next day and Howard Ellis was next to question Hunter.

"Nothing, we drank, we danced and we talked, like any normal date."

"Did you even ask her if she was old enough to drink?"

Hunter shrugged, "Well, I assumed since she was in college, she was old enough."

"People are usually 18 or 19 in college."

"Well the college I went to, you could drink even if you were underage."

"Well Carmen didn't go to your college, did she?"

"No, sir."

"So did you two become intoxicated during the date?"

"...yes, we did." Paul lowered his head.

"Please tell the courtroom what happened after the date." Howard leaned on the witness stand staring at him with all smiles. Paul was really starting to hate this guy.

"After we went to the Ghostbar, I drove her back to her dorm."

"So you mean to tell me that you both were intoxicated and you drove?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that you're not supposed to drive if you're under the influence?" Ellis questioned.

"I know sir." The jury took notes on the following information.

"Please continue, Mr. Levesque."

"As I pulled up to the dorm, we were sitting in the car wondering what was gonna happen next..."

_Later that Night_

"_So, I had a great time tonight." Carmen said with a smile as she fiddled with her fingers._

"_Me too." Paul said nervously as he tapped the steering wheel trying to occupy himself._

"_You wanna walk me up to me room?" Paul turned to her and smiled._

"_Sure." The two got out and headed inside, it was a strong silence between the pair as they walked up the two flights of stairs. As they walked up to her room, she looked up at him, damn he looked hot tonight, his brown eyes were staring at her, she watched him looked her up and down, she knew he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him._

_Carmen leaned in and kissed him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss more, she pulled away from him a minute later somewhat out of breath._

"_Are you as turned on as I am?" She asked, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him._

"_Yes." He said, out of breath as well. He kissed her again, this time with more hunger than passion, she quickly opened the door and they both went inside. _

_Paul backed her up against the door shutting it in the process, he locked it and began to work on her neck. He found her hot spot quickly and sucked on the area, using his tongue as well. She began to mess with the straps of her dress._

"_Wait." He said as he pulled away, he took a moment to breath. "What about your roommate?"_

_Carmen licked her lips anxiously, "Katie's staying at her boyfriend's dorm room tonight, she won't be back till morning." She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. _

_Paul quickly got the straps undone and let them fall off her shoulders, he was glad she wasn't wearing a bra, he pulled away from her and planted kisses all the way down her chest, as he reached her breast he held one in each hand. He sucked on the right one, flicking his tongue over her nipple hearing her moan out her approval, once it became hard he went on to the next one. Carmen moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, he raised his hands and she pulled it off with ease, as she tossed it to the floor, paul grabbed carmen by her ass and lifted her up, they made their way to her bedroom._

"So what happened after she kissed you goodnight?"

"I kissed her again...we went into her room and we started undressing each other, then we went to her room...and we had sex." Hunter explained quietly, he looked over at Stephanie, he sighed quietly when she turned away.

_Paul landed on the bed with a thud. He had been stripped of his clothing as well as Carmen, she looked more beautiful naked. Her body was so curvaceous and slim, her hair was a mess from the drinking, dancing and activities a few minutes earlier, but she still looked sexy. He watched as carmen crawled on top of him._

"_You sure are a big boy, Paul." She said with a smirk, he grinned._

"_Think you can handle it?" He asked rasing an eyebrow. She straddled him and got herself comfortable._

"_Hell yeah." With that she slid herself onto his length, she let out a small whimper before that pain eased. Paul groaned as he felt how hot and tight she was, he grabbed hold of her hips as she began grinding against him._

"Was she a virgin when you two had sex?" Howard asked curiously.

Hunter shook his head, "No, I asked before we went any further. She told me to trust her cause she knew what she was doing."

"_God Paul, ah fuck!" Carmen screamed. She had been turned over on her back, her feet crammed to the headboard as paul slammed into her, the way she screamed his name drove him wild. He wanted to hear her screamed it again, and again._

"_God Carmen, oh shit."_

"_Uh, fuck me harder paul...shit!"_

"Why didn't you stop yourself?" Ellis asked.

Hunter shrugged. "I wanted her so bad, I couldn't stop."

"So you had enough power to stop so you can ask her if she was a virgin, but you didn't have enough power to stop yourself from taking advantage of her?"

"I wasn't taking advantage of her." He said angrily. "Carmen looked me right in the eye and she told me to fuck her, she wanted it just as much as I did. I couldn't stop myself cause I didn't want to. I wanted to fuck her!" Hunter yelled.

"_Oh god, fuck!" Carmen yelled, she felt her knees buckle up._

"_Shit carmen!" He clutched the bed sheets as they climaxed together._

Hunter and Howard had a brief stare down before Ellis backed away. "No further questions."


	7. Love and Basketball

_Carmen woke up to a beautiful sunrise the next morning, she let a small smile spread across her gorgeous face as she remembered last night. She turned to her side surprised to see Paul staring at her._

"_Good morning, Paul." She said with a giggle._

"_Good morning, Sparkle." He said, she giggled once again. He liked when she giggled._

"_Sparkle? We're not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend and already you're giving me a nickname."_

"_Do you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She thought for a minute._

"_I want to, but I don't know if you do."_

"_What?"_

_Carmen sighed. "I know you've heard about me and how I get around with a lot of the guys here."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well that's because I like to keep my options open. No matter how nice or perfect a guy is to me, I always have other boyfriends just to see if that person is the right one for me."_

"_I understand. So what you're saying is, if we do start a relationship, you're not promising that you won't be with another guy as well?" She nodded. "Well, I really like you Carmen, so if you wanna keep your options open, I'm cool with it."_

"_Really." He nodded. "Good, then I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."_

"_I guess so." Paul said with a smile, she returned it._

"_So why did you call me sparkle?" Carmen said, changing the subject._

_Paul shrugged, "It's just whenever I look into your eyes, they sparkle."_

"_Really?" Carmen asked, he nodded. "Thank you. Can I give you a nickname?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay." Carmen took a moment to think, a second later she had the perfect name. "Daddy."_

_He laughed as he wrapped and arm around her waist. "Why daddy?"_

"_Well I did call you that all last night." She moaned as he kissed her neck._

"_You're right about that."_

"_We should get ready for school." She looked over his shoulder at her alarm clock. "It's 10:47 right now." He nodded in agreement._

"_Alright, can I come back and take you to school?"_

_Carmen smiled, she had never been with a man this sweet before. "Sure, I would like that."_

"_Great." He sat up and got out of the bed, carmen laid on her stomach and watched as he got dressed, he really had a great ass. "Take a picture sparkle." He said, knowing that she was staring at him._

"_I don't have to, daddy. I'm gonna see it again later on tonight."_

_He turned to her with his eyebrows raised as he zipped up his pants. "Oh really."_

"_Yeah, I got another performance tonight, but how about I come to your room around...midnight?" As he put his shirt on, he playfully thought for a moment. "Okay, my room number is 352." After putting on his shoes, he kissed her goodbye and left._

It was around 9:00pm as Randy, Hunter and Cena rested in their hotel room. Cena was laying on the bed, hunter was on the couch and randy was wrapped in covers on the floor.

"Stephanie won't talk to me." Hunter said randomly.

"Neither will Ashley." John said with a sigh.

"Me and Trish broke-up." Randy shrugged as he switched his position on the floor, so that he was facing the two men. "But, I'm not trippin. We weren't right for each other anyway."

"This whole trial is fuckin with our personal life." Cena stated.

"Damn right about that." Said hunter as he set his elbows on the pillow in front of him. "Steph is so pissed off about my relationship with Carmen, even though it was like years ago."

"Same with me." Randy and John said in union.

"And can you believe she has the nerve to say that she thinks I still love her?" The three laughed for a second before it grew silent, they all turned to each other.

"...well do you?" The Legend Killer asked. Cena looked from Hunter to Orton.

Paul turned over on his back so he could look up at the ceiling. "I guess."

"I'm not gonna lie, I still love her." John said.

"Me too." Orton agreed.

"We should get some sleep you guys." Hunter said, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yeah, did Bennett tell you who was next on the stand?" John asked as he settled under the covers.

"Randy." Paul yawned as he rested his head on the pillow.

Randy's head shot up in shock, "What."

The media were outside the courtroom as usual the next day. Ellis stood in front of the witness stand watching randy stare straight into his lap, he smiled knowing that the young man was very nervous, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"So, Randy Orton, is it?" He asked looking over his notes.

"Yes, sir." Randy answered without looking up.

"Carmen's youngest and recent boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes."

"Randy Orton will you please explain to the courtroom, how you met Carmen."

The third generation superstar leaned back in his chair as he reminisced on what happened that particular day. "I met her about 4 months after she went out with John." He looked over at him for conformation, john nodded. "I was playing basketball in the school gym. I was trying out for the basketball team and I wanted to get in some practice time..."

"_Orton shoves past Jordan, he's going, he's going. He shoots..." Randy stated. He ran up to the free throw line and shot it, a swoosh sound followed after as the ball went easily through the net. "He scores, and the crowd goes wild."_

_As the ball landed, it rolled toward the entrance of the gym, it hit the front of a black Air Jordan shoe. Randy jogged up to retrieve his ball, surprised as the mysterious woman picked the ball up and rose to her full height. She brushed her hair over her shoulder, randy was mesmerized by her beauty._

"_Nice shot." She said walking up to him._

"_Um, thanks." The woman handed him the ball, but as he reached for it, she pulled it back._

"_How about a little one on one?"_

_Randy laughed at the suggestion. The girl kept her eyes on his as she lifted the ball with one hand and shot it, randy looked back shocked as the ball ran swiftly through the net. He turned backed to her, she smirked. "You're on."_

_The two went to the center circle, as they walked Randy spied her out. She was dress in black jordans, and Miami Heat, shorts and top that she tied in the back to show her flat stomach, she obviously had it going on. She and orton faced each other as they stood on opposite sides of the circle, she bounced the ball to him._

"_Checks, no tricks, no dirty licks." He smirked as he bounced the ball back. Before he could even blink, she brushed past him and dunked the ball. Randy stared at her wide eyed as she retrieved the ball. "That's two points. We play up to 10."_

"_Rules?"_

"_There are none, everything goes." She explained. They got in position and she bounced the ball to randy, he bounced it back. _

_Just as she was about to run past him again, he scooped her up in his arms, knocking the ball out of her hand, he let her go, grabbed the ball and dunked it. Retrieving the ball he walked back toward her._

"_That's two points." He smirked._

"_But you-."_

"_Ah." He stopped her. "Everything goes." He tossed the ball to her._

_She got in position. "Aight then." she bounced the ball to him, he was ready to go past her when she got in front of him and pressed herself against his chest, he smiled as he began to dribble the ball behind him._

_She knocked the ball out of his hands and went to get it, as she did randy got behind her, she tried to move around, but he was to big. She could feel one of his hands on her thigh while the other was wrapped around her waist._

"_Gettin a little touchy feely now, huh?" She whispered into his ear._

"_What can I say...I like my woman thick." With that he smacked her ass. Shocked by the move she dropped the ball, she watched as randy shot a three pointer, he walked back toward her._

_A cocky grin was on his face as he tossed the ball to her. "Four points."_

_It was no more than five minutes later and the score was tied, the last shot would win, but neither were worried about that. The sexual tension was growing between them, in the past two points Randy had managed to grabbed her ass and rub his hand against her stomach, while she had jumped on his back and grabbed his ass as well._

_The two were sweating as they got into position, he threw it to her, she threw it back. As he was running, she slapped the ball out of his hands and picked it up, she was no more than 4 feet away from the net when she felt his hand move around her waist and pulled her towards him. She could now feel his muscular, hard body against hers._

"_Go head baby, shoot it." He whispered to her, she closed her eyes feeling his warm breath rub against her skin. She felt herself shiver as his right hand slowly moved down her side, his hand moved into her shorts. "Shoot it." Randy let his tongue lick the lobe of her ear, before his soft lips wrapped gently around it._

_She licked her lips for just a second, he tugged at the string of her thong before releasing it. He took the ball out of her hand and spun her around, he kissed her and shot the ball. They let their tongues meet, exploring the wet, hot land inside their mouth, he pulled away out of breath._

"_That's game." He said._

"_Yes it is." She pecked him on the lips. He stuck his hand out to her._

"_Randy Orton." She shook it._

"_Carmen King." The two smiled._

"So nothing else happened after that?" Howard asked as he leaned against the witness stand.

Randy shrugged. "Well we talked a little bit, you know got to know each other. We exchanged numbers and she called me later on that night."

"Why were you groping this woman that you didn't even know?"

"I wasn't groping her, we were just playing."

"So what you're saying is you didn't feel any sexual attraction to her."

"I'm not saying that, I mean of course I thought she was hot. I figured she wouldn't have a problem with it so I did it."

"But you didn't even know her." Randy shrugged. "So you would just grope any hot woman that walked your way."

"It was college and I wasn't groping her."

"You were touching her in a sexual manner, in the dictionary it's called groping." He explained. "Now anyway, were you aware that Ms. King was in a relationship?"

The Legend Killer shook his head. "Nope."

"What did you two talk about later on that night?"

"We just talked a little more, she said that she was really into me and she was wondering if I wanted to go on a date with her."

"What did you say?"

"I say yeah." He answered. "Then about 6 days later we had our date, then that following weekend that's when the drama started."

"What do you mean?" Ellis wondered, the courtroom was all ears. Randy looked over at Hunter, his eyes were locked on his, hunter raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair.

Randy turned back to Howard. "...That's when I met Paul."

**Sry for the late update you guys. School been biting me in the ass so I only have a little time for some free activity, I'll try to update faster.**


End file.
